kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki talk:Staff/Archive 1
Helloooo Staff Page I believe the sprite on the staff page for me currently uses Armored Terra a.k.a. The Lingering Sentiment, as he's the only Kingdom Hearts character as of yet badass enough to represent me. An alternative would be Vector Zero, who's a multiverse-compatible version of Vector Gray (and has a greater resemblance to Vincent Valentine). King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:15, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Admins Image:Terra-Armor.jpg|Mecha Image:TNE New.jpg|Troisnyxetienne Image:Xiggie.png|Xiggie Image:Org Cloak.jpg|Ultima Image:ShadowXemnasSprite.png|ShadowXemnas? Image:Xahno (HQ).jpg|Xahno Image:Kexon.jpg|NitrousX? Mods Image:Owen.png|LegoAlchemist Image:DreadBane.png|maggosh Whyy not use these? -- 18:51, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you did? Alright. :D Lego's Admins File:VectorZero?.png|Vector Zero. SO BADASS TO ME. I swear, if you don't use this, Mecha, I'm claiming it as an OC. File:Trois.png|Troisnyxetienne. Trois drawn in my style. File:Kexon.png|Kexon. Something seems... missing... but, eh. File:Xashowd.png|Xashowd. Actually a challange. You left nothing on the hair, so I made it Xemnas/Riku hybrid and went with that. Plus, the cloak was hard because it's so simple. File:Zahno?.png|Xahno. Hm... this one is the only one I'm actually kind of iffy on... seems a little... young...? Image:Xiggie.png|Xiggie. I saw no reason to redraw him. This one's fine to me. Image:Org Cloak.jpg|Ultima. Honestly, he left no information pertaining his image, so I stuck with the cloak. Give me something to work on, Ultima! I'm at school, and therefore can't see anything right now, but I'll definitely look into it when I get the chance. (School blocks images.) And BTW, even if you did claim him as an OC (which you can't, because I am going to use him), you'd still have to give me credit for creating him. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:19, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Lego's Mods Image:Owen.png|My new Owen Image! Image:Zane?.png|Zane. The shihakusho was actually a challange. I'm not uploading Nathaniel yet. File:Mecha1.png|MechaUltimaZero File:Trois1.png|TroisNyxEtienne File:Xig1.png|Xiggie to big!!!! and TNE khw and ffw have admins and mods.--ZACH 04:00, April 26, 2010 (UTC) New Section for Convienience As soon as I get home and can use the computer there with any amount of privacy (which could be anywhere from 8 hours to four days), I'll review those pictures and put in my $11.75. And just for anyone who doesn't get that saying, it's similar to the phrase "putting one's two cents in". Just putting it out there in case someone isn't familiar with English idioms. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:20, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :I'll be waiting. ^_^ Sulu mata engkudu ! 11:34, April 29, 2010 (UTC) @TNE: Then I'll try to get there all the swifter, love. @Anyone else: regarding the above statement... don't ask. Because to be honest, I'm not sure why I do it either. (cue anime sweatdrop) King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:01, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Hrm... I like the inked Vector a bit better than the original, but could you (and I hate to be really vague here, but it's kind of all I can do) be a little more... intricate? Add some body armor here and there (even just stuff like armguards would be an example), possibly make him look a bit more... Vincent-ish? Don't get me wrong, you're a good artist, but he just doesn't really look the part, if you know what I mean. I'd do it myself, but I completely suck at imagery -- words are the medium with which I paint my portrait, if you know what I mean. Also, I just (last night) got a chance to see TNE's version of Vector as well. Not bad, but he looks too much like Oujay from Fire Emblem 6 (but with spikier hair) for my tastes. Good try though, and his sword is bigger than that. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:06, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Or the original Cloud from FFVII ? :P Shall I redo it ? Sulu mata engkudu ! 12:11, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Oui, si'l vous plai't (I'm taking Spanish instead of French, so feel free to correct the spelling and the "flying commas", as some people call them). I'm thinking a cross between Cloud's Advent Children attire and Vincent's look in Dirge of Cerberus or Advent Children, please. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:20, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Ribbons, that's actually not too bad of an image. But for some reason it seriously reminds me of Axel... King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 19:38, April 30, 2010 (UTC) i no talk Lego (i'm i don't know about anyone else) or Alchemist.--ZACH 03:14, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Lego don't you get it?ZACH 19:09, May 6, 2010 (UTC) LegoAlchemist, just ignore ZACH: most of the other users I'm familiar with usually don't know what he's saying either. And neither do I, for that matter. As for the thing on your sandbox, I was just kidding around... I think I was half-asleep when I did that..... Anyway, seeing as I'm magnanimous to those in my good graces (which, generally, means Nitrous X, ShadowXemnas, TNE, sometimes Xiggie, usually Foutlet, and you, LA) you don't have to call me "sir". Ribbons would be on my "good graces" list, but she hovers on the borderline far too often. I'm just waiting a bit for the armored Vector, and if you want something more to do, then you could draw Deneve Gray in your spare time. I've got an image, and I've got it scanned onto a USB, but I can't get it to upload for some reason. I'll get to it when I get to it. There's a chance I might likt yours better anyway. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 20:07, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm at school, so I can't see the image, but with regards to your personality... don't bother trying to change it, because doing so in a span of less than a week without one or more excruciatingly traumatizing events is just way too much of a drag. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:13, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm just full of those today, aren't I? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 15:14, May 7, 2010 (UTC) You want the same style? Then stay the hell away from the Final Fantasy Wiki, ecause sometomes it seems like they can't choose between the awesomeness of Tetsuya Nomura and the abossolutely crap-tasticness of Yoshitaka Amano. At any rate, would it be so wrong to have mutiple concept art images for the same character? Vector Zero has two viable examples right now, and while LegoAlchemist's is preferable in my opinion, TNE is more than free to revamp hers a bit to try and make it better. This isn't Communist Russia, where one size (or style) fits all; this (at least on my end, that is) is AMERICA DAMNIT! Competition all the way!! ... Sorry, I only do that when I'm being more psychotic than usual. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 13:28, May 9, 2010 (UTC) New new section for newfound convienience You want excessive detail? That's not it. Anyway, it's an OK template (I don't feel like giving a rating higher than "OK" right now), and... I forgot what else I was going to say. Whenever I remember it, though, I'll say it then. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:17, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Dibs on black. 'Nuff said. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:20, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Hrm. I think I'll stick with the Lingering Sentiment for purposes of Admin ID, but I'll use Vector Zero for other stuff. Other than that, excellent. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 15:10, May 10, 2010 (UTC) @NX: Damn, now that would be out of place. @Xiggie: ... Hrm... how about... a drawn version of the render? Would that be acceptable? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:13, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Hrm... probably LA, but I'd be interested to see Annette's take on it as well. Heck, Ribbons is welcome to try her hand as well. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:12, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Hrm... you could add his weapons, the Doppelganger (german two-handed sword, an excellent template would be the weapons used by Claymores, or a sword version of the Sunlight Heart), and a handgun (sort of a conceptual fusion between Vincent's Cerberus and Nero's Blue Rose (DMC4). And just to make sure you haven't forgotten: did you get the armor? If not yet, then think "ninja armor", and see what comes to mind. That, I hope, should do it. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 23:46, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, you have all the time in the world (within reason, that is). I just remembered that I requested armor, without specifying what. I wanted to make sure it was ninja armor instead of dark knight armor. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 19:56, May 14, 2010 (UTC) You might as well. P.S., ho wdo you like my new sig? King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 12:43, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Jolie signature ! ^_^ Sulu mata engkudu ! 13:12, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Redundancy is boring, but here's another new section for better convenience LA, I enhanced your title to make it closer to everyone else's, and make it sound cooler. You're welcome. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 11:21, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Why thank you, sire. maggosh 11:26, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Do I detect sarcasm in your edit, maggosh? King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 11:39, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I can assure you, sir, my comment was genuine. User:maggosh Very well then, but you don't have to call me sire. Also, it looks like you forgot to sign your post. King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 11:47, May 28, 2010 (UTC)